


Space Jewel

by RainbowMoonstoner



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bikes, Concerts, F/F, Lemon, Lesbian, Public Sex, Sex, Smutt, Steven Universe - Freeform, Yuri, pearlxsheena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowMoonstoner/pseuds/RainbowMoonstoner
Summary: Pearl x Sheena (Mystery Girl)Pearl has made herself a motorcycle after her encounter with the Mystery Girl. Once it is complete, she drives all night to go to a concert in the next state in the hopes of seeing her again.Will be 18+, So kids please stay out.Characters are copyright their original owners.Looking for feed back if I should continue this and put the lemon after this chapter. No feed back, no continue.





	

The day was a muggy one. It was sunny and cloudy all at the same time. The sun was still belting out the heat waves which made for a mildly enjoyable day at the beach. But the beach was not in the plans of the figure hard at work fixing a vehicle at the car wash. No. A woman with vibrant pink hair was the center of this person's reasoning for even working on the primitive motorized bicycle in the first place.

"Pearl, you have been working on this thing for days now. I think it is time for you to take a break." A man's voice cut through the air as the woman worked. Her pale slender hands were black with all the oil and grease covering them. She had a smear of the black stuff across her forehead and bits of her hair were clumped into sticky balls from her frustrating work. She sighed and stood up, nodding to the man as as she tried to clean her hands on her cover-alls.

"I suppose you are right, Greg. I will take a small break for now, and go back to the house for some parts." She huffed and closed her eyes as her form changed and she was much cleaner, save for the cover-alls she wore. Pearl began the long trek back to the end of the beach where her family was busy rebuilding the railing that led up to the house. Her tired form side-stepped her sisters as she made her way into the house, making sure to greet each person in a cheerful manner.

When she got inside, there was no sign of any mess or noise and she happily tore off her work clothes and threw them to the floor. She heard a gasp and grumbled once she realized she was not alone.

"Steven..?" She spoke slowly in a questionable tone. A creaking of floor boards could be heard along with the soft shuffling of socked feet. Pearl looked to the loft and saw the teenager peering over the edge. She laughed and waved at him as she went to immediately hang her discarded clothing.

"Hello Pearl. Did you complete it yet?" Steven asked with hopeful eyes. The look Pearl returned changed his face to a disappointed one.

"Not yet. I need a completely new motor. The one it has is already broken beyond repair. I am going to grab one from my storage room." She declared and walked towards the shining glass like chunk on the floor. She stepped onto it and it glowed in a greenish pink aura with blues and yellows mixed in on the shiny surface. The area glowed so brightly that it blinded Steven and in that sudden flash she was gone as the pad beneath her feet teleported her away.

In a moment she was whisked away to a remote location into a perfectly organized and clean room. She went over to a large automated shelf and pressed a few buttons. Within a few seconds, a shelf came down to her eye level and she grabbed a small robotic looking device and matching glove. Placing the glove on her hand she brought the thing to life and it lifted into the air to a steady hover about her shoulder height. It emitted a low grinding noise and the occasional hollow toot.

"Ah good. I see my magnetic hauling bot is still functional." She made a fist and pressed a few more buttons on the shelving unit. A large motor was brought down along with a few other parts and she left the room with the pile floating behind her.

She made her way back to the car wash within moments using her machine to do all her heavy lifting. Steven was following closely behind her, watching the glowing aura around each object with great interest as they floated along the walkway.

"Whoa, that is a super cool robot, Pearl! What is it called?" Steven asked excitedly. The tall slender woman smiled gently and ruffled his hair as she explained it did not have one.

"It is a mechanical device used to move heavy equipment via magnetic." She said calmly with out looking at the boy. She pressed a few buttons and the machine moved the heavy parts around in a demonstration for him. As they got to the car wash, Greg waved them over slowly. His expression grew from a saluted look to a subdued one as his mouth hung open in awe at the floating objects in the air. Steven spoke as they stopped walking.

"Can I call it a Magnetic Mover?" He asked and Pearl nodded with a grin. It wouldn't have been her first choice for a name, but it worked fine. Greg seemed over his initial surprise and and agreed with Steven.

"A Magnetic Mover? I sure wish I had one of those for when people get stuck in the automotive car wash line because they can't seem to understand height restrictions." Greg laughed and gave Steven a gentle hug and a playful punch to his side to which Steven returned the punch. They laughed and looked over to Pearl who was bent over and positioning the motor into it's new body. She managed to get it all secured rather quickly and tested it by placing her hand over the large green jewel that was at it's center.

The engine fired up and was rather quiet. She added hovering thrusters to replace the wheels and gave it a folding stand for when they were off. The rest of machine was put together rather quickly. Again she fired the bike up and it purred like a kitten. Pleased with her work, she brought it to end of the parking lot and got Steven to paint it.

By the time the night sky had appeared, Steven had finished. He had made it look like a bullet and had painted mean, yet cartoony eyes on the front along with a wicked smile. On the sides he had put large muscled arms and called it a "Bullet Bill".

"Thanks a lot Steven. I am going to go test this bad boy "Bill" out!" Pearl said excitedly and ruffled his hair. After putting on her black biker helmet, she turned the new hover bike on by pressing her palm to the center of the gas tank once again. It revved up quietly before belting out a loud roar. With a wide grin and a thirsty heart, she left the teen with his father as she sped away at well over 120 kilometers an hour.

The street lights were dim and yellowed as they whipped past her head. The reflections of the lights zoomed by on her head gear and the shiny new paint job on the exterior. Everything went past her vision quickly as she zipped in and out of traffic. Soon the road became a dirty country back door into the next city.

She drove for an hour, the tank still reading well above 95 percent. Satisfied with the ride so far, she pulled into the gas station she remembered seeing the woman at before. Not bothering to take her helmet off, she merely looked around aimlessly, leaving the visor in place.

Food or drink wasn't something she needed or desired. As she walked towards the magazines, she noticed a classic motor cycle in the corner of the parking lot by the dumpster.

Odd. She didn't see it before.

Pearl put the magazine down and went towards the window. As she gazed at the vehicle she heard the bathroom door to her left open and her heart stopped. From the corner of her eye, she saw a pink blur move to the back where the drink cooler was.

For a moment her breath hitched and Pearl quickly looked down at what ever was immediately in front of her. It was a package of heavy metal stickers. She moved rather quickly, grabbing a random bag of candy as she went to stand behind the pink mass of hair who was now waiting in line.

"Are you going to the concert tonight?" The tiller asked as she scanned the taller woman's items. Pearl took notice of every item she purchased. A bag or caramel, a couple of energy drinks, a pack of winter green gum, 'papers', and four packs of light extra long cigarettes.

"I sure am. I still have an hour of riding to do." She laughed deeply, causing Pearl's heart to slam in her chest. She remained calm and motionless as the cashier bagged the woman's things and rang her up.

"That's fucking awesome! Too bad I am working. Well, that will be 52.95$ with tax. Thank you and have an awesome night, Sheena." The overly happy cashier said to the woman in front of Pearl.

Sheena... Pearl thought it must have been the Mystery Girl from last month. Her name was only left as 'S' on the phone number Pearl had received. She clutched her bag of stickers and looked down at her leather boots that Steven and Greg had bought her to match her jacket. Tonight she wore the jeans she hated so much, but her top had not changed under her zipped-up her coat.

Sheena grabbed her things and turned, bumping into Pearl gently but not hard enough to move her. Sheena mumbled a quick apology as she gave her a side glance. As she left the store she stared at the back of Pearl's figure and passed by the bike. She stopped for a moment to stare at the weird thing sitting on an odd stand. It had no wheels.

"Bad ass paint job. Too bad someone stole the tires..." She turned and looked around. That was an assumption on her part, maybe no one stole anything. She walked to her own ride and put her things into the side bags. After she put her helmet on and looked in Pearl's direction. She was now leaving the store and going to that strange looking bike with no wheels. She watched as Pearl got onto the thing and fired it up. The stand was automatically put away as the machine hovered and gave off a gentle blueish green glow.

"Holy shit." Sheena whispered to herself as Pearl pulled away to the off ramp. She quickly fired her own vehicle up and followed her.

Pearl was vaguely aware the woman she had been searching for was now following her. She was also vaguely aware of where this concert was and she was determined to get there. She had asked the cashier for the address of the event, and if door tickets were available by any chance. When she found out they weren't, she was saddened. But lucky for her, the cashier sold her her own ticket because she was stuck at work and would have wasted a whooping 200$. Pearl had given her the face value despite being offered it at more than three quarters of the price slashed. 

As she rolled down the highway, she could hear the other bike purr behind her. Suddenly it was beside her and she glanced to see the Mystery Woman ride beside her with ease. Sheena couldn't see Pearl's face, just her own as she passed her by with a well placed wheelie.

As she sped in front of Pearl and disappeared around the bend, Pearl gave a verbal command to her bike and it glowed a bright green as it roared louder. She quickly checked the map on her helmet screen and decided to speed up. Her heart was thudding in her chest, her gem was glowing and could be faintly seen behind her visor. She laughed as she passed Sheena and hiked it into high gear. Her engines sparked and she shot forward.

Her battery was 90 percent now. She didn't seem to notice as she weaved between cars. Soon they both were playing a little game of cat and mouse. When one would pass the other, a thumbs up was exchanged as they went on their way. The hour had quickly passed as they got into the big city. Pearl had deliberately slowed down and let Sheena pass her to lead the way. Her GPS map was reading the same route she was taking anyways.

Soon they were at large building beside a lake and a full parking lot. There was not one place to park and Pearl was suddenly aware she was able to bubble her vehicle away. She got off and did just that just as Sheena kept going, hoping to find a spot. Any spot.

Pearl nervously took her helmet off and revealed her bandanna that was tied firmly around her head in a 1950's style bow on the front of her head. It was mainly there to hide her gem from the other humans, but it was also a suggested accessory made by Steven. He said she looked adorable with it on. Like the girl from the poster his dad had hanging up in his car wash that said "Yes we can!"

Pearl looked to the sky and checked her breast pocket for her ticket. She smiled as she felt it was still there and turned to the entrance. There were dozens of people standing outside and smoking as they waited for the concert to start. Pearl shuffled her feet as she made her way to the ticket booth and exchanged the ticket for a wrist band. It was a bright green one with strange dark green leaves on it. The leaves were thin and had seven long points to it.

She shrugged and made her way to a group of wild haired young woman and asked when the concert would start, but was met with a large plume of smoke being blown into her face. She closed her eyes and coughed once as she came eye to eye with Sheena. Her face paled, but her cheeks blushed a bright pink.

"Should start in about twenty minutes. Nice seeing you again... Pearl, was it?" Sheena beamed as a long cigarette hung from the corner of her mouth. This was one thicker then a regular one and it smelled much different. The smoke was blue as it wafted away and Pearl noticed small green bits sticking to her black slashed shirt on her rather large breasts. She stretched a hand out and shook Pearl's heartily as she smiled.

"Yes. I am Pearl. Pearl is I. Hahaha..." Pearl nervously chuckled as she replied with a hand on her neck. Quickly her nervous composure was gone, as Sheena reintroduced herself. She smiled and gave Pearl a hefty pat on the back.

"So you haven't called me, Space Jewel. Why is that?" Pearl looked into her beautiful eyes and then at her helmet. She bubbled it away as she blushed.

"I um... Don't have a phone. I have a communication device. It is not compatible with Earth ones." Sheena's eyes were wide as the helmet was covered in a colourful shining bubble and suddenly vanished. Her eyes traveled down Pearl's frame. Pearl raised a brow as she waited for her reply.

"Oh..." Not knowing how to continue the conversation, Sheena took a long drag from the object in her mouth. The end burned a light orange and crackled as she inhaled deeply. She passed the thing to Pearl who took it with out thinking. She looked down at it like it was going to bite her.

"Haven't you ever smoked a joint before? I guess not. Put your lips on it and inhale slowly. You might cough." She looked at Pearl, her eyes were red and bloodshot and appeared heavy as if she were tired, yet she was very awake. She seemed mellow and relaxed and Pearl shrugged as she tried it out.

She inhaled long and slow, breathing not really being a necessity to her people, and held it for a moment. She looked at Sheena as if to ask when she should release it. Sheena nodded and waited for Pearl to gag or cough, but nothing happened

"Well that was easy. What is it? I like the taste." And she inhaled a few more times before handing it back to her pinked haired friend.

"Wow. You hit that shit like a champ. It is called Weed, Space Jewel. Mary Jane. Marijuana. Grass. Have you seriously never smoked it before?" Sheena asked, obviously surprised. Pearl shook her head and accepted the joint again. Her eyes gradually became straight red where the white had once been and now her nervousness was gone entirely. It had completely melted away. She was so relaxed, she didn't seem to notice Sheena had wrapped an arm around her shoulders and was laughing with her at nothing.

Soon the speakers at the entrance blared and hundreds of people lined into the arena. Sheena and Pearl waited with a few others as the line formed. Apparently those people were her friends. 

They still had ten minutes before the doors opened and it didn't matter that much to either of them as it wasn't assigned seating. It was sit or stand where ever you could.

Another joint later and Pearl had been super quiet as Sheena directed her by her shoulders to the back of the line. They stood and waited to be let in and made their way to a loft box. An usher stood and informed them only two people could sit in each box, so her friends had to take another as Sheena pushed Pearl into the dark room. There was a simple padded couch and a set of speakers next to the window with an excellent close up view of the stage.

Pearl stood staring out of the window as Sheena let go of her and went to the speakers to adjust the volume. She turned to Pearl and came to sit beside her, one arm on the back of the couch, the other digging into her jacket pocket. She produced a metal flask and grinned at Pearl as she offered her the liquid.

"Oh... I do not know... I have not ever drank before either..." Pearl stammered and Sheena shrugged as she uncapped it, the music starting up loudly and echoed through out the room. It startled Pearl and Sheena chuckled at her as she took a swig from the flask.

"Never got high. Never got drunk. Well you can cross one of those off the list. Your eyes are a red as Rubies." Sheena said, a dark blush played across her face. Pearl closed her eyes half way and looked to her. She patted the seat and Pearl came to sit down beside her. Suddenly the flask was ripped from her hands. Wide eyed, the pink haired woman watched as Pearl drank a large gulp. She made a horrible face and stuck her tongue out.

"What is that!?" The taste was strong and it stunk like paint thinner. A hearty chuckle came from her companion as her arm slowly snaked around Pearl's shoulders.

"That, Space Jewel, is what we humans call hard liquor. Vodka mixed with tequila." Pearl crinkled her nose and remembered Greg had used to drink a lot before him and...

"Hey, look at those lights!" Sheena exclaimed and pointed with the hand holding her flask. Pearl watched in awe as the light show displayed an assortment of lazers and fireworks. She leaned into the couch and her back rubbed up against Sheena's arm.

"Oh sorry..." And when Pearl looked into Sheena's beautiful eyes, she saw the lights reflect in them, and behind it all, something more. Something dark and different. She could feel the pink haired woman's hand run from her shoulders down her back. This forced Pearl to sit forward a bit more.

The bass and steady beat was making her head swim. The new stimulants she had never before taken had now clouded her mind. When she was passed the flask again, she did not hesitate to drink from it. She wanted to share whatever feeling this woman had from these foreign substances. She wanted to feel human for once.

Sheena couldn't stop staring at this strange alien woman. Her eyes were like that of real pearls, her hair was adorably short and she was light skinned. Her skin... She wondered how soft it was and brought her gloved hand to the side of Pearl's face. She leaned in and Pearl's eyes went wider then they previously were.

Soft warm lips were on hers. Her own lips were cold, and Sheena wondered why as she deepened the kiss. Thin pale arms wrapped in leather came to rest around her large frame. Her heart thudded in her chest as this strange woman allowed her to enter her mouth.

Their tongues dueled, their eyes were shut. Everything was so perfect, that Pearl's mind had stopped working. Nothing else mattered. Her old woes forgotten with this beautiful human, giving her her fill attention in such a personal way. Pearl let a gentle moan grace her lips and Sheena's hand experimentally slid down her creamy neck.

This made Pearl's hands dig into her wild, bright pink mane. Lower and lower until jacket was being peeled off and her lips went cold. Just moments before where Sheena's hand was, her mouth had taken it's place. Once the offending article of clothing was removed, Sheena pulled back, looking at Pearl's closed eyes.

"You look so amazing, my Space Jewel."


End file.
